Red Bond
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: Bosan dengan pembullyan yang ia terima , Narutopun membuat sebuah Khayalan tentang tempat mistis yang menyeramkan. Tidak disangka imanjinasinya yang dadakan itu menuntunya dan Sasuke pada kisah cintanya dimasa lampau. "Akan kubunuh siapa saja yang telah membuatmu menangis." (SASUNARU FICT) DEDICATED FOR #NIGHTSUNHALLOWEENEVENT WARNING INSIDE. M for theme DLDR RnR if you want.


"Naruto tunggu aku."

"Ayo cepat Sasuke."

Kaki-kaki munyil bergerak lincah merobek semak-semak, menggelitik rerumputan. tangan-tangan montok sedikit mencakar, mencari pertahanan diri untuk memanjat bukit tinggi dihadapannya.

"Hah akhirnya."

Sang anak berambut raven mencuat berkacak pinggang, memamerkan keberhasilannya.

"Suke, tolong, Ujar Si rekan dari Si raven. Tangan tannya terjulur menantikan sesuatu yang pucat menggaitnya. bibir mungilnya sedikit ditekuk, Matanya membulat indah, membuat langit sore merasa kalah akan sinarnya. Sungguh menakjubkan, luasnya langit musim semi bersembayang dikedua bola teropong dunia. begitu memukau merahnya bnga mawar menempel pada kedua daging lembek mungilnya. cahaya mentari tersorot jelas dalam helaian mahkota tubuhnya.

"Ck, Naruto payah." Ejek si raven—Sasuke kepada si Tan Yang namanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak payah siapa suruh bukitnya terlalu tinggi" Elak Naruto.

"Ayo."

Naruto menatap sebuah tangan pucat yang terjjulur padanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi Naruto, nanti mataharinya keburu tenggelam."

Dengan senyum cerah Narutopun meraih tangan Sasuke, memanjat bukit dengar ditarik sahabatnya itu.

Sesampai diatas bukit, mereka langsung menempelkan pantat mereka pada helaian rumput-rumput kecil yang tumbuh diatas bukit, menatap sang mentari yang akan tenggelam ditelan malam.

"Kenapa sih matahari harus tenggelam Suke."

"Karna kalau tidak tenggelam kita tidak akan bisa menikmati indahnya bulan."

"Ck, Naru gak suka bulan"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna gara-gara bulan matahari hilang."

"Tapikan bulankan indah Naru."

"Bodo."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, Untuk menghadapi sikap keras kepala temannya ini.

"Ehh Naru kata ayah Suatu saat nanti aku akan menajdi pemimpin desa."

Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya dengan mengutarakan perkataan ayahnya kemarin.

"Naru juga mau jadi pemimpin desa," ucap Naruto nada Riaang ia tak kalah seman atnya dengan Sasuke..

"Gak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna naru akan menjadi permansuriku"

"Hah? Tapikan Naru laki-laki Suke"

"Benatkah?"

"Iya, Suke kan tahu sendiri"

kelingking manisnya menunjuk daerah bawah selangkangannya.

"Kok wajah Naru manis sih, gak kayak aku tampan."

Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibitmya, Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat tampang ngambek Naruto.

Teringat akan tujuannya mengajak Si Pirang kesini, tangan mungilnyblangsung men ambil seseuatu yang ia taruh didalam semak-semak.

"Suatu saat Nanti Suke akan datang pada Naru terus memakaikan mahkota yang indah—" Sebuah rangakaian bunga-bunga kecil membentuk bando sederhana ditaruh pada atas kepala sipirang.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung Sasuke, Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memakaikan bando bunga dikepalanya..

"—setelah itu"

Kedua tangan tannya digengam lembut dipersatukan dengan kepalan tangan seputih salju.

"Kita akan hidup bahagia"

Senyum tipis terukir cantik pada paras Sasuke, membuat senyum lima jari terlukis pada wajah Naruto.

"Naru sayang Sasuke"

"Sasuke juga sayang Naru"

Mereka saling melempar senyum.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam pemandangan detik-detik terakhir matahari. buaian angin musim semi yang melambai meraba kulit. Tidak dihitaukan karna dipirang dan si raven aibuk memperhatikan wajah lawannya masing-masing.

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Red Bond © Uchiha yunaHitsugaya**

 **Pair: Uchiha (Uchiwa) Sasuke X Uzumaki (Senju) Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance, supranatural**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, SLASH ROMANCE. Alur acak**

 **adul, typo dimana-mana (bersiap2lah) dan**

 **semua kekurangan ada difict ini.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran otak sableng sang**

 **authornya. jika ada kesamaan alur, tempat**

 **dan cerita sungguh bukan faktor kesengajaan.**

 **DILARANG MENGCOPY PASTE FICT INI.**

 **Saya hanya seseorang yang ingin berkarya**

 **dengan meminjam char milik orang lain. Jika**

 **anda menuntut kesempurnaan dalam penggunaan**

 **char maaf! Anda salah orang. Saya bukan**

 **pemiliknya segala kekurangan pasti saya**

 **perbuat. Terlebih saya menyesuaikannya dengan**

 **cerita yang saya buat. Keooc'an pasti anda**

 **temukan disini.**

 **ATTANTIONT.**

 **S** asuke **= Sasuke masa lalu**

 **N** aruto **= Naruto masa lalu**

 **NAruto= Naruto masa sekarang**

 **Sasuke= Sasuke masa sekarang.**

 **"..." talk**

 **'..' mind**

 _ **Words**_ **\- flashback.**

Happy reading

X A 1 adalah salah satu ruangan dari ASHS (Ame Senoir High School) sebuah sekolah elite yang Terketak dikota Amegakure. meski sekolah ini termasuk sekolah dengan tarif pembayaran yang fantastis tetapi tidak sedikit pula anak-anak berdompet tipis bersekolah disini. ASHS menjunjung tinggi kecerdasan anak bukan isi dompet. ASHS membuka kesempatan untuk orang-orang ang kurang mampu namun berbakat untuk menjadi bagian dari KSHS tanpa biaya dengan mengikuti tes seleksi siswa yang cukup ketat. Hanya orang-orang berotak serta beruntung saja yang dapat melewati tes ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah salah satu peserta tes dari kalangan beasiswa yang dapat menjadi bagian dari Amegakure senior high school dengan mengandalkan keberuntungan dan temtu saja kepintarannya.

Namun, kali ini keberuntunan tidak berpihak padanya, menjadi dari bagian kela yang mayoritas diisi oleh anak-anak kalangan atas membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk menjadi bahan pembullyan. Yah kalian tahulah pakaian serta segal perlengkapan sekolah yang melekat padanya sedikit terlihat kusam dibandingkan mereka yang setiap seminggu sekali mengganti pakaian mereka. Selain itu sifatnya yang ceroboh membuat mereka semakin bersemangat untuk menghina Naruto. Pasalnya Naruto suka berceloteh tanpa berpikir panjang, dari itu ia selalu dipermalukan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya terlebih gangnya Sasuke—gang jahil yang beranggotakan Uchiha Sasuke, sitampan yang cuek. Nara Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas dengan wajah ngantuknya. Suigetsu pemuda berambut putih dengan gigi taringnya, dan yang terakhir satu-satu nenek sihir dikelas ini. Karin. Gadis cantik berkacamata dwngan berambut merah darah panjang kebanggaannya.

berdiam didalam kelas ini seperti berdiam dineraka, apalagi jam istirahat sungguh ia sanat malas berada disini. Kalau bukan karna sahabat baiknya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba sedang tak enak badan sudah sedari tadi Naruto melarikan diri.

Seperti biasa, Pada jam istirahat seluruh penghuni kelas unggulan ini akan berkumpul di depan meja Suigetsu sang raja gosip sekaligus anggota gang menyebalkan. yang berada tepat disamping meja Naruto. Untuk mendengar gosip terhot. disetiap harinya selalu ada topik terbaru dan hinaan terbaru juga untuk Naruto.

"Apakah benar Sasuke, kau akan pergi ke New york minggu besok?" Ucap Suigetsu. ternyata topik kali ini adalah soal kepergian Sasuke sang pangeran ASHS yang akan pergi menuju Amerika.

"Hn."

Decak kagum terdengar, Membuat Naruto mengkerutkan bibir plumnya. cih, apa hebat pergi ke New york toh sama saja kan seperti perayaan halloween dijepang cuma memakai kostum menyeramkan dan berkata trick or treat. Anak-anak gosip itu terlalu lebay menanggapinya.

Jika boleh jujur Naruto sedikit menyimpan iri terhadap Sasuke selain tampan dan memesona Sasuke juga berotak jenius dan kaya. Dia terlihat sangat sempurna jauh dari dirinya yang hanya pemuda biasa dengan wajah yang pas-pasan—menurutnya, jika diperhatikan dengan jelas Naruto juga memiliki wajah yang tampan tetapi cenderung manis makanya sangat jarang sekali orang mengatainya tampan. karna setiap orang yang melihatnya selalu mengiranya perempuan bukan laki-laki. lihatlah pipinya yang chubby kedua bola mata biru cerah yang indah dan bulat serta bibir plum yang lucu membuat kesan 'lakinya benar-benar diragukan. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang memang tampan. Mata kelam yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang sexy membuat para kaum hawa serta dirinya suka gigit jari jika memandangnya. Awalnya iri, karna sering memperhatikan akhirnya Naruto mengagumi sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke, perasan itu terus berubah sampai pada rasa ingin memiliki Sasuke tumbuh dihati Naruto. Ia tahu ini tidak baik. Namun ia sudah terlanjur jatuh pada sasuke.

"Hei Naruto, kau dengarkan minggu besok Sasuke akan ke New york untuk merayakan Halloween, kau mau kemana? " tanya Suigetsu dengan nada yang dimain-mainkan. membuat pemuda berambut secerah matahari itu menatapnya sengit.

"Ya, kemana lagi kalau bukan ke rumah nenek" Timpal Karin.

Ucapan sinenek sihir itu sukses Membuat Para penghuni kela tertawa

Naruto menatap satu persatu manusia yang berada dikelas X A 1, seperti biasa semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak atas penghinaan terhadap dirinya. dengan hati yang diselimuti emosi Naruto menggebrag mejanya dengan tenaga extra sampai bunyi

BRAkk

Terdengar nyata..

"Kalian lihat saja, aku akan menutup mulut-mulut kalian dengan—

Naruto berpikir sejenak, dengan apalagi ia akan menyumpal mulut pedas itu, guyonana? Sandal? Sepatu? ah Kebohongan. Lagi?

"Dengan kebohongan." celetuk Shikamaru. Tampang malasnya membuat para siswa/i kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha."

Naruto diam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Perkataan Shikamaru membuatnya bungkam. Percuma jika ia membela toh dirinya pasti hanya akan jadi ledekan. Tapi ia tidak terima dibegini terus menerus.

Sasuke meringis sedikit, lumayan penghinaan terhadap tetangganya ini cukup menghibur.

Mata sebiru lautan menatap nanar wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia tahu dirinya hanya manusia biasa bukan seperti Sasuke. Selalu dipuja-puja tidak sepertinfirinya yang menjadi bahal ejekan karna keadaan dan keberuntungannya.

memangnya kenapa kalau dia pergi kerumah neneknya. masalah untuk mereka?

"Memangnya kalian saja yang punya tempat yang menarik, New york akan kalah dengan tempat rahasiaku yang penuh kejutan. Penuh kemisteriusan."

'Biarlah aku berbohong, yang terpenting mereka bungkam.

"Yang benar~."

"Iya, bau anyir menyeruak ketika kau menapaki tanahnya. Angin dingin akan merasuki tubuhmu membuat bulu kuduk kalian berdiri dengan tegak. Tempat pembantaian clan besar, disana disanaterdapat sebuahnkuil tua yang didiami oleh roh gentayangan." entah darimana ia mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, Naruto hanya terbawa oleh imajinasinya.

Semua terdiam, mendengarkan Cerita naruto dengan hikmat. Naruto tersemyum tipis rupanya bualannya memakan korban yang cukup memuaskan. Haha umpan yang bagus.

"Jangan hanya membual Naruto, buktikanlah."

"Baiklah lihat saja tanggal 31 nanti."

"Oke."

Kiba menepak jidatnya yang hangat dengan keras, ya ampun kali ini apalagi rencana Naruto.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan."

"Hehehe Kiba kau tahu sendiri aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ejwkan mereka jadi bantu aku yah." Mohon Naruto.

"Tapikan pikir-pikir dulu kalau mau bicara Naruto. Memangnya ada tempat seperti itu," ucap Kiba

"Ya kita cari dulu, ayolah Kiba bantu aku."

"Ya ampun, kami-sama tolong aku."

"Kiba~"

"Iya."

.

Dari Jam pelajaran keempat sampai bel pulang berbunyi dihabiskan Naruto dengan melamun ia sibuk mikirkan tempat yang tadii nongkrong diimajinasinya. dimana ia harus mencari tempat seperti itu memangnya ada ya? ck imajinasi sialan ia bisa kena bully lebih parah lagi.

Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipi itu menatap iba Naruto, dipikir-pikir kasihan sekali temannya ini ia selalu saja melamun setiap habis dihina oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, besok kita cari informasintempat yang mirio denan imajinasimu diperpustakaan."

Kiba memberikan senyum manisnya membuat pikiran Naruto cerah seketika.

"Kau memang teman baikku."

Kiba tidak bisa memghindari pelukan sayang dari sahabat baiknya mau tidak mau ia membalas pelukan Naruto yang sedikit mengganggu pernafasannya.

"Aku pulang duluan ya Naru, ada urusan penting."

"Ah iya hati-hati ya."

"Iya."

.

Brumm

Deruman Mesine roda dua miliknya terdengar ketika Sasuke menghidupkan mesinnya untuk dipanaskan.

Honda-CBR-600RR terliaht Sangat pas dipakai oleh Sasuke, tubuh tegak dengan penampilan motor yang keren membuat para gadis tak urung menjerit melihat penampilannya yang keren.

Namun sayangnya jeritan mereka tak pernah direspon oleh Sasuke. Pria ganteng satu ini terkenal dengan kecuekannya.

Kali ini ia melewati gerbang tanpa hambatan (biasanya gadis-gadis sudah berjejer didepan gerbang sebelum ia lewat), Nampak dari kejauhan mata kelamnya melihat seseorang berambut pirang berjalan sendiri diatas trotoar jalan.

tidak salah lagi, Naruto.

Sasuke langsung menancap gasnya untuk menyusul Naruto.

"Ayo naik." Ajak Sasuke pada Naruto Namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto, pemuda ini terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan kejadian didalam kelas tadi. Ingat ringisan Sasuke sangat menyebalkan.

mengerti ekspresi Naruto. Sasukepun memajukan sedikit sepeda motornya mengejar langkah panjang Naruto.

"Yang dikelas tadi hanya guyonan, ayo cepat naik."

Ucapan Sasuke kali ini sukses menghentikan langkah Natuto.

"Guyonan kau bilang jelas itu penghinaan."

Bisa-bisanya siPanat ayam ini menyebut kejadian tadi sebuah guyonna. jadi bagi mereka pendieritaan dirinya adalah hiburan.

"Bukankah ini sudah biasa. Jadi, anggaplah itu angin lalu"

Sasuke membuat Naruto sakit hati, mahluk unggas ini tidak tahu caranya membujuk.

"kalian memang tidak punya hati."

Narutopun kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun sayang gagal ketika tangan kanannya ditarik Sasuke.

"Ck sudah kubilang—"

"jangan dengarkan perkataan Suigetsu, ayo pulang."

Naruto terdiam , tatapan teduh Sasuke selalu saja melembutkan hatinya memupus emosi yang membara. AKhirnya Naruto menuruti perkataan Sasuke—menaiki motor Sasuke.

"Pegangan."

Sasuke mengaitkan kedua tangan Naruto pada pingganggnya.

Setelah dirasa siap Sasuke kembali menancap gas demgan kencang.

Membuat Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke pelan-pelan."

"Hn."

"Romantisnya ciyee. Awas yang belakang baper."

Ditengah keheningan tiba-tiba datang Si hiu yang langsung kembali mengeluarkan mengejekannya.

"Diam kau hiu busuk."

Sasuke dan Naruto selalu bersikap romantis. Jika ditanya tentang hubungan mereka. Mereka hanya menjawab. 'Kita hanya berteman tidak lebih', meski keduanya tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan pribadi yang melewati kata 'teman.

"Kau benar-benar akan kenewyork Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Memang apa bedanya perayaan di new york dengan disini?"

"Bedalah."

"Hmm"

Naruto hanya diam dengan pikiran melayang, ia sedikit tidak rela Sasuke pergi. bukan karna ia tidak bisa pergi ke New york. ia merasa hatinya berat untuk melepas kepergian Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apakah jika aku dapat menunjukkan tempat yang kukatakan tadi didalam kelas kau akan membatalkan rencanake New york"

"Tergantung."

jadi ada kemungkinan Sasuke tidak jadi ke new york jika jika Naruto berhasil menunjukkan tempat yang ia bayangkan? Kesempatan bagus. Masalahnya dimana ia dapat menemukan tempat seperti itu. Tempat yang ia tahu hanyalah Amegakure tempatnya tinggal dan Otogakure rumah neneknya hanya itu.

Ah, berdoa saja Semoga keberuntungan perpihak padanya kali ini.

Tanpa terasa Dua puluh menit telah mereka lewati, kini gerbang mansion mewah milik Sasuke sudah terlihat didepan mata. Satu klakson dibunyikan—dengan segera zetsu—satpam mansion ini membukakan gerbang.

"Terima kasih paman Zetsu." Tidak lupa Naruto memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada Zetsu yang rela berlari meninggalkan kopinya demi membukakan pintu gerbang tepat waktu.

"Sama-sama."

Orang yang pertama kali menyambut mereka adalah wanita cantik berambut merah bata yang sedang menyapu halaman. Wanita itu bernama Uzumaki Kushina, adalah ibu dari Naruto yang merangkap menjadi pembantu dimansion Uchiha ini.

Kushina menghampiri putranya yang baru saja turun dari motor Sasuke. Ibu satu anak itu langsung menjewer kuping kiri Naruto seraya berkata—

"Ibukan sudah memberimu uang untuk naik bus kenapa masih saja menumpamg dengan tuan Sasuke?"

Kudhina sedikit tidak suka melihat anaknya berbonceng dengan anak majikannya. Ia merasa Naruto kurang sopan. meski Sasuke sudah ia anggap teman sendiri tapi tetap saja status mereka berbeda.

"Aww ibu lepaskan—Sasuke yang mengajak bu, bukan aku." Bela Naruto.

"Diam kau."

Melihat pertengkan kecil ibu dan anak didepannya tak urung membuat bibir tipis Sasuke membentuk lengkungan yang manis.

"Sudahlah bibi, aku yang ajak." Ucap Sasuke. Toh memang benarkan ia yang mengajak jadi Naruto tidak pantas kupingnya dijewer.

"Tetap saja tuan muda, anak ini tidak sopan." Kuhina kembali memelintir kuping Naruto membuat sang empuna kembali meringis.

"Sudahlah Kushina, tidak apa-apa jangab marahi Naruto" bela Mikoto, Sang ratu dari Uchiha yang baru menampakkan dirinya.

"Bibi."

Naruto langsung menghampiri Mikoto, untuk menghindari amukan ibunya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat lucu diwajahnya. Ia pun mengusap surai Naruto dengan lembut, baginya Naruto sudah seperti anaknya sendiri Mikoto juga menganggap Kushina sebagai saudaranya bukan seorang pembantu rumah tangganya. kedua mahluk berisik ini sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Akibat kehadiran mereka rumahnya jadi lebih berwarna. Tidak lagi hitam putih—seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

"Tapikan Mikoto tetap saja—"

"Merekakan berteman sudah sepantasnya Sasuke membantu Naruto, lagipula satu arah inikan."

Potong Mikoto. Ia Iamemang saa at senang membela Naruto.

Merasa perdebatan ini masih akan akan berlanjut, Sasukepun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Satu kecupan didaratkan pada kening Mikoto sebelum Sasuke pergi. Mata kelamnya melirik wajah ketakutan Naruto yang terasa menggelitik perutnya.

"Dia bukan temanku bu, tapi musuhku." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendaratkan satu jitakan dikepala Naruto. Muka gemas itu membuat tangan Sasuke terasa gatal.

"Sasuke sialan." Teriak Naruto

"Narutoo" timpal Kushina dengan nada yang melebihi satu oktav

"Bibi."

"Ahahaha."

.

Setelah mendapatkan dua benjolan dikepalanya, akhirnya Naruto dapat pulang kerumahnya.

Sesampainya ia di halaman rumahnya Naruto langsung disambut pelukan rindu dikakinya yang berasal dari rubah berbulu orange, hewan peliharaannya. "Kyuubi"

Kyuubi adalah nama yang diberikan Naruto untuk rubah berbulu jingga berekor sembilan kesayangamnya. karna karnaekornya sembilan maka makaIa memberi nama hewan lucu ini Kyuubi yang berarti sembilan.

Naruto langsung menggendong hewan kesayangannya membawanya untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Ayah aku pulang."

Serunya sambil membuka pintu.

"Ahh anak ayah sudah pulang." Ujar pria paruh baya baya yang fisiknya mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang duduk dikursi roda yang memang sedang menunggu kepulangannya.

Ayah Naruto—Minato Namikaze mengalamai kelumpuhan semenjak Naruto memasuki sekolah menengah pertama akibat penyakit radang tulangnya. Sejak itu keadaan keluarganya berubah. Ekonominyang kurang membuat Kushina menggantikan peran Minato sebagai pencari nafkah.

"Aku pulang."

"Kenapa dengan wajah ibumu, kok cemberut." Tanya Minato pada Naruto dan yang ditanya hanya membenamkan kepala didada Minato tanpa berkaa satu katapun. Dua benjolan dikepalanya membuat Naruto trauma untuk membuka suara.

"Anakmu ini tidak bisa dibilanhin yah," omel Kushina

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tadi dia kembali menumpang dengan tuan muda Sasuke."

"Apa benar Naru?"

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Minato menghela nafas dalam, tangan kasarnya mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Sayang, lain kali Naru tidak boleh—"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Naru berboncengan dengan Sasuke yah, Sasuke kan juga manusia. Lagipula diakan temanku apa salahnya?"

"Kalian memang berbeda, Sasuke anak Mikoto dan kau anakku. Dia majikanmu dan kau pembantunya,"

Ujar ketus Kushina.

"Dimata tuhan semua mahluk sama bu. tidak ada yang berbeda."

Kushina terdiam, memang benar dimata tuhan semua manusia itu sama tidak ada bedanya. Namun dimata dunia tentu saja berbeda, ada kasta yang dijunjung tinggi disini.

"Naru memang tidak salah, tapi benar yang diucapkan ibu. Ada baiknya kita harus menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Ingat kita hanya bawahan mereka, harus sadar batasannya. "

Minato mencoba menjelaskan maksud Kushina dengan perlahan agar anaknya tidak salah tanggap.

"Iya ayah aku mengerti."

Ternyata begitu ya, tetap saja kasta akan membuat suatu perbedaan. Ia hanya ingin menghapuskan perbedaan itu dengan Sasuke. Membuat suatu persepsi yang berbeda dari pemikiran orang tuanya.

"Yasudah cepat sana mandi."

"Iya."

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya. Naruto langsung mengurung diri dikamarnya, bersantai ria sambil ditemani rubah kesayangannya.

"Kau tahu Kyuu, tadi disekolah aku kembali dibully dan mulutku yang ceroboh ini membuatku kembali jatuh dalam perngkap mereka."

Terkadang Kyuubi dapat menjadi tempat curhat yang menyenangkan, yah.. meski tidak dapat mberikan solusi setidaknya Kyuubi dapat menjaga rahasianya.

"Aku berkata bahawa aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat yang kuragukan sendiri keberadaanya. Tempat seram dengan hawa yang menusuk tempat pembantaian sebuah kelompok besar setiap malam satu suo (halloween) bau anyir akan menyeruak dari tanah bekas peperangan itu, kemudian arwah yang tidak tenang akan bergentayangan.—" naruto kembali berkhayal tentang tempat aneh tersebut.

"Memangnya ada tempat seperti itu ya Kyuubi."

Sapirnya menatap penuh tanya bola mata Kyuubi yang menatapnya datar. Kyuubi hanya menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tak tahu lebih letapnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Argghhtt Kyuu aku bingung, doakan besok keberuntungan dapat berpihak padaku."

Apalagi yang bisa Naruto andalkan selain keberuntungan? Tidak ada! maka dari itu ia sangat berharap dengan keberuntungannya.

.

seperti rencananya kemarin sore, ketika jam istirahat kedua berbunyi Naruto dan Kiba langsung pergi menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari majalah atau buku sejarah yang memuat tempat-tempat mistis.

"Kau cari dibagian buku sejarah aku dibagian artikel ya."

sebwkum berpisah, Naruto memebeikan sebuah pengarahan terhadap Kiba. "Ingat Kiba lokasinya harus berada dijepang janan jauh-jauh tapi ya."

"Iya Naruto."

"Sip, kalau begitu aku pergi duku ya."

"Ya."

.

Naruto mengambil sedikitnya sepeuluh majalah yang memuat tentang berita mistis. Ia membaca dengan teliti setiap artikel yang dimuat disana, namun sayang sudah habis sepiluh buku tidak ada satupun yang mirip dengan tempat yang di khayalkannya. Terkutuklah otaknya yang kelewat batas.

"Huaaa kenapa tidak ada yang mirip setidaknya nyetempet dikit." Teiaknya Frustasi.

Suaranyanyang cempreng itu menarik perhatian seorang penjaga perpustakaan mitarasi.

Aha, kebetulan sekali. saat ini Anko sedang membutuhkan bantuan seseorang untuk membereskan gudang perpustakaan. Eh, ada mahluk berambut Kuning yang sedang duduk. Jadi tidak apakan dia meminta bantuan kepadanya. Lagiapula sepertinya NAruto sedang tidak sibuk. Buktinya Buktinyatangannya malah sibuk mencengram rambutnya bukan buku.

"Naruto." Panggilnya.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Naruto pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara itu berasal. "Iya bu."

"Tolong bantu ibu membersihkan gudang buku disana."

"Tapi bu—"

Sial kenapa harus dirinya? Ia kan sednng sibuk mencari tempat khayalannya.

"Ayo cepat."

Mau tidak mau Narutopun menuruti perintah Anko Sensei.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto memasuki gudang buku, ketika pintu dibuka kumpulan debu langsung berterbangan keudara , mebuatnya batuk-batuk dan susah bernafas sesaat.

"Ayo masuk," Ajak Ibu guru berambut pendek ini.

"Ia bu."

Ya ampun kenapa dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya , seharusnya ia sibuk membaca artikel bukan malah terjebak disebuah gudang buku penuh debu ini. kami-sama tamat sudah riwayatnya kali ini. Dengan berat hati ia harus kembali menerima hinaan yang akan berlangsung selama ia menempat .

"Bagian ini biar ibu yang bersihkan, kau bagian sana saja ya tolong tumpuk kembali buku-buku disana." Terang Anko sensei.

"Baik Sensei."

"Ini masker. Aku sudah memprediksi bhwa denunya akan tebal."

"Terimakasih."

Naruto menerima pemberian Anko dengan senanh hati.

"Sama-sama."

Setelah memakai masker pemeberian Anko sensei Naruto pun labgsung tancap gas untuk menumpuk kemabli buku-buku usang yang berserakan dilantai.

Naruto mengambil beberapa buku, menepuknya satu persatu agar debu yang menempel hilang, kemudian menumpuknya menjadi satu tumpukan.

Ketika ia sedang mengulang pekerjaannya untuk menumpuk buku, selembar kertas jatuh membuat fokus Naruto teralihkan.

Naruto menatap kertas lusuh itu dengan teliti dilihat dari bentuknya ini kertas yang sudah berumur, terlihat dari permukaan dan tatanan ejaan yang masih jadul. Penasarn dengan isi kertas itu Narutopun membacanya.

 _ **Konohagakure.**_

 _ **Adalah suatu desa besar Tak perpenghuni yang berlokasi dibagian barat jepang, desa ini meski dekat dengan matahari Namun tidak pernah terkena sorotannya konon desa ini adalah desa angker peninggalan dua clan besar yang punah akibat perang besar antara keduanya. Tidak ada yang menegetahui pasti penyebab dari keangkeran desa ini. Yang pasti setiap manusia yang datang ketempat ini dapat dipatikan tidak selalmat.**_

 _ **Konfest, 23 okt xxxx**_

 _ **T**_ ernyata tuhan masih menyayanginya. Disaat dirinya sudah menyerah sebuah anugrah datang menemuinya.

Naruto langsung memeluk kertas tua itu. sehabis pekerjaannya terselesaikan ia langsung menemui Kiba yang masih anteng menbaca buku sejarah.

"Nihil Naru, aku tidak menemukannya sama sekali." ucap Kiba, matanya masih fokus membaca sederet kalimat pada buku sejarah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab enteng Naruto.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya."

Satu kertas lusuh dikibar-kibarkan didepan wajah Kiba.

"Yang benar."

"Iya baca ini Kiba."

Kibapun mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Naruto. Membacanya dengan cermat.

"Kau benar, kenapa bisa ada ya tempat yang mirip dengan imajinasmu."

"Naruto gituloh."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, ayo kembali kekelas."

"Ayo."

Kali ini Naruto yakin dirinya tidak akan disebut Si Pecundang.

 **Tbc**

 **Saya tahu ini maksa, karna tadinya mau oneshoot karna keterbatasan waktu maka saya cut. jafi foct ini twoshoot. Kemungkinan besok lanjutannya akan segera diupdatekan. Doakan saja. Ya..**


End file.
